


Pochayuu/Vicchan: First Encounter

by Lunaarz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU - King in Disguise, Demons, Pets, puppies!!!!, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaarz/pseuds/Lunaarz
Summary: Adorableness ensues when Pochayuu meets Vicchan for the first time.
Relationships: Pochayuu|Vicchan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Pochayuu/Vicchan: First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Pochayuu and Vicchan, you will probably enjoy this fic. Although it was created as a prompt request for an AU, [King in Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525623), you do not need to read this fic to enjoy this adorable, fluff filled one-shot.
> 
> Requested by: ❄️Ice_Gem_Goddess❄️  
> Derived from King in Disguise by KuroNoKiseki and Lunaarz.

“I’m not sure Gwendall….” Yuuri was hesitant holding a tiny ball of wiggly brown floof in his arms. “Vicchan hasn’t ever played with creatures his own size, I’m not sure how they’re going to get along.”

“They are both like your own precious children. Brothers and sisters have arguments, but they are still family. I think we should trust them to work it out.”

Yuuri sighed anxiously.

“We won’t know unless we try Yuuri. Who knows, they could be best friends. You wouldn’t want to deprive them of that chance.” Gwendall put a steady hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right, I’m just nervous.”

“I can already her the poor demon whimpering, come let’s give him a playmate.”

Yuuri shifted Vicchan to cradle him in one arm and pushed open the door with the other. A dark ball immediately lunged forward and came flying right at them. Instinctively Vicchan growled and wriggled himself free in the confusion.

“Vicchan!”

Pochayuu perched himself of Yuuri shoulder, clinging to his hair with his tiny paws to stay balanced. “Yuuuu!” he squealed.

“Pocha!” Vicchan barked and tried to climb Yuuri’s leg to meet this intruder. “Vicchan! Stop! Gwendall, a little help here?!”

Yuuri turned around, “Gwendall?”

He sighed. Gwendall knew how to pick his battled well, the wisdom of a thousand years as he called it.

“Vicchan sit!” He commanded.

After ascertaining that the fluff ball would behave, he slowly picked up Pocha and squatted down to put them on the same level. He couldn’t help but smile, his dog was over-eager to meet this new friend, and his butt wriggled with untamed excitement.

“Careful buddy, you might pull a muscle in your tail if you wag it that hard.” He scratched the top of his head.

“Pocha, this is Vicchan,” he set the demon on the floor. “Vicchan, this is Pocha.”

Yuuri facepalmed. The second he set Pocha down, Vicchan went straight for the butt. “Viiichaaan, no!”

Pochayuu was unhappy with the unexpected instruction and squawked unceremoniously. Even though they were about the same size, Vicchan’s enthusiasm put him on the defensive.

And then they were off, Yuuri watched them chance each other around the room. Nervously, he chewed at his fingers. Vicchan barked, Pochayuu squealed as they chanced each other around the room. Yuuri wasn’t sure if this had been a good idea at all, but to try to break it up at this point? No – he would be turned to ribbons.

After several laps, and Pocha took flight and always flew just barely within reach of the dog. Yuuri smiled. He realized, despite all their “bark” Pochayuu was in no danger. He forgot that the demon had wings. If he really needed to escape, he could simply fly out of reach. Meaning they were playing.

He stood up to watch their antics without having his butt fall asleep. Gwendall was right, they worked it out.

But, Yuuri’s movement distracted Pocha and Vicchan jumped and brought the demon down to the floor. Yuuri bean to race towards them in a panic but, again, he had no reason to worry.

Pocha giggled uncontrollably. The mini brown fluff was showering him with tiny kisses. It was too cute! Yuuri was going to die, it was so cute. He clutched his chest. Having them meet was the best and most precious thing ever.

Eventually the pair settled down in a heap of limbs, paws, and fur – cuddling. They wore each other out, panting heavily, but with smiles on both their faces.

Given a moment to breathe, Pocha rooted around on his person looking for something.

Aha! His face said.

He found it.

Like a hard-won prize he pulled out – a single potato chip.

Yuuri was dumbstruck. “When did he get… My chips!” Those were the chips the demon first stole from him when they met.

_Those are several days old,_ He thought with a grimace. But more importantly, _where was he hiding them?_

Vicchan sniffed the air and whined for the treat. Like a peace offering, Pochayuu held it out and let Vicchan devour it. Pochayuu was given a thank you lick to his paw.

Yuuri immediately took back everything he said about this being a good idea. In less than ten minutes of their meeting, his newest addition to the family had already bribed the dog to his side.


End file.
